History and Pictures
by Aimee-Chibitalia
Summary: Hong Kong and South Korea got bored causing Korea to ask about Hong Kong's past. Hong Kong slowly agrees and shows him. Hong Kong X Korea / KoHo


Korea quietly sat in Hong Kong's room while Hong Kong sat lightly on his bed. Think of what they could talk about. Hong Kong knew what he didn't want to but Korea thought of what he should ask. "Hong Kong? What happened when you lived with that English guy who's friends with that guy who going to kill me for eating Kimchi? Da-Ze"

Hong Kong lightly looked at his hands and sighed. He knew something like this was going to come up sooner or later. Picking up a box he hid under his bed and lightly sat next to Korea. Sighing again he opened it to see the Koreans eyes open wide to see how much stuff was in there. A few pictures and other things he really didn't care about. There wasn't even a stuffed panda or something. Korea quickly picked up the pictures and looked through them, quickly Hong Kong's hands came flying and took the pictures away from the younger boy. "I guess you really don't want me to know? Was it really that bad?" the Korean asked looking at the brown haired boy.

"I was bad… but I would let you but I'm just scared…"

"why?"

"Because… I'm afraid you will tell everyone…and then I wouldn't be able… to really express my feelings…without a whole heap of crap…"

"I promise across my heart I wont tell anyone!" Korea smiled trying to earn the trust of Hong Kong.

"Here…" Hong Kong passed the pictures and stopped looking at Korea. Expecting him to laugh at him or something bad. Korea held the picture looking at them carefully to work out what was going on at the time. Most of the time Hong Kong wasn't there. Either he was trying to get away from the camera or something. Korea almost finished going through the pictures until he found this one picture of Hong Kong and England. Their hair style looked identical almost the same. Korea was surprised to be able to see Hong Kong's ears but had a thought, when did Hong Kong ever lose his ears.

Korea put the picture on the floor as he started to put his hand in to the quiet boys hair. Flipping it over to try find the ears of Hong Kong. When Hong Kong noticed he began to blush. The most Korea did the more his face flashed with embarrassment. Korea never noticed the blush until Hong Kong quickly hid his face in his hands "shit" was all he could think. "Hong Kong are you ok?" Korea asked tilting his head cutely. Letting go of his hair and tried to see his face. Hong Kong wouldn't answer Korea until Korea but his hand on Hong Kong's face.

"GET THE HELL LOST!" Hong Kong yelled at Korea with the blush widely on his face. Korea began to back away from the angry Asian.

"O-ok" Korea answered running off as Hong Kong sat on his own thinking of how bad he just sounded in his head, regretting everything he had just said. Thinking of what could have happened if he didn't say what he did.

Quickly he got up and quickly ran out of the room to find the youngest Asian. "Korea!" he yelled out looking for Korea. It was like he vanished within seconds. Remembering the times they had when Hong Kong was with them as children. When Korea would punch Hong Kong while Hong Kong get ready to pull Korea's mysterious piece of hair out, but all a sudden Hong Kong wanted something else from Korea. Not a fight but something totally different.

"Korea!" lightly he opened the door to Korea's room and found the young Korean just watching drama. "K-Korea?" Hong Kong quietly called out as Korea looked at him.

"Yep" He smiled acting like nothing happened before. Hong Kong slowly moved to sit next to the younger boy. Trying to think of how to tell him how he felt.

"Um… I need to tell you something… in the quickest way possible…" Hong Kong tried to think this all out before going nuts. Korea hugged Hong Kong with out any reason. "Wha… what the?"

"Its ok. The picture wasn't that bad. Even though you looked to much like that English guy"

Hong Kong's P.O.V

"T-that wasn't it…" Korea stopped hugging me and looked me in the eyes.

_**1. I'm biting my tongue **_

I think this is the first time ever that Korea looked serious. Seeing tinkles of blush come over his checks. I knew he was starting deep into my eyes. I could feel it, burning into me. Quickly I closed my eyes. Not wanting to do something stupid. I snapped my eyes open when I felt something on my lips. My whole face warmed up as I found it was Korea. Trying to get out of it but Korea wouldn't let me.

_**2. I'm Kissing On You**_

I didn't want to face it but I think I like Korea more then a friend or like brothers. I couldn't believe I didn't see that before. Lightly I kissed him back and closing my eyes. Feeling a smile on Korea's lips and a little laugh. It wasn't his normal laugh. I'd never heard it myself but it didn't scare me.

_**3. Oh why can't you see?**_

_**Lightly Korea let go and stopped to look me in the eyes. "s-sorry…" he apologized about to leave. Quickly I grabbed his hand not wanting him to leave me. **_

"_**don't… leave…" I told him getting up and quickly hugging him. I knew he was surprised for me to hug him let alone me being close to him. "I love you…" I whispered scared he would leave as fast as he could but instead he made me look at him and kissed me. All a suddenly I wanted this to always happen with us. Even though I knew everyone else might kill us when they find out**_


End file.
